1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a navigation system and, more particularly, to a navigation system and a clock calibration method thereof that utilize an external clock signal of a navigation device to calibrate an oscillation frequency of the navigation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mouse device generally employs an internal oscillator for providing the clock necessary in operation. For example, an oscillation frequency of the internal oscillator is configured to determine a frame rate of the mouse device, and the frame rate can influence the maximum detectable speed and acceleration.
However, in order to reduce the cost, the internal oscillator of a mouse device generally does not use an accurate oscillator, e.g., a crystal-based oscillator, such that an oscillation frequency of the internal oscillator can have a deviation up to ±20%. If the oscillation frequency is not calibrated, the frame rate, maximum detectable speed and acceleration also has a deviation up to ±20%.
Accordingly, a navigation device employing an adjustable oscillator and having an accurate oscillation frequency is necessary in the art.